


Tight squeeze

by Lilacsheen



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Idiots in love stuck in a closet, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, idiots in love in espionage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacsheen/pseuds/Lilacsheen
Summary: Buck and Eddie sneaked into Bobby's office to take a peek at what Bobby might be hiding. Joke's on them, though; nowTHEY'REthe ones hiding in the supply closet so they don't get caught snooping around, and they end uprealclose.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 215





	Tight squeeze

"Come _on_ , Eddie—just get in here!" Buck ushered his best friend into Bobby's office, mischief being all he wanted to do today. "Let's just see what he hid in here! I'm _literally_ gonna die if I don't figure it out!"

Eddie sighs, reluctantly being pulled by his best friend into Bobby's office, as if he doesn't have a _drop_ of mischievous blood in his body. " _Alright, alright,_ I'm curious too, and so is _literally_ everyone else here, okay—but this is a suicide mission,"

They both successfully entered their captain's office, closing the door shut behind them with as minimal noise as possible. Hen and Chimney helped running interference earlier by distracting Bobby with _ridiculous_ cooking questions. The reason for all this stealth is quite simple, actually.

This morning, Bobby clocked into his shift. Nothing unusual there, but— _BUT_ , he was carrying a _huge_ brown briefcase with him. And whenever asked about it, he puts on a thin smile and only said it was "a surprise", and he said he was going to let everyone take a look at what's inside only _after_ christmas. This is _October_. How suspicious is _that_? _So_ suspicious, that the better part of the 118 cooks up an elaborate, near _genius_ plan to distract Bobby for as long as possible, while sending Buck and Eddie to get into his office and take a peek at what's inside the briefcase.

Which brings us back to the present.

"Okay, Eddie, _you_ stand watch—tell me if anyone's coming," Buck licks his upper lip while maliciously rubbing his hands together, the briefcase right in front of him, sitting pretty on top of Bobby's desk.

"Just hurry, _please_ , I hope it's coupons for free pizza," Eddie nervously hovers between the door and the window, glancing between the blond and the outside view's direction.

" _Why_ would Bobby keep pizza coupons in this _huge_ briefcase?" Buck quirks his head up in confusion at his best friend, stupidity seeming more and more apparent to becoming their shared trait.

"I don't _know_?? I'm just kind of hungry, okay? Now _please_ hurry," Eddie shrugs, the shame in his nervous system after presenting an outlandish idea no longer present.

He spots movements from the corner of his eyes. "Buck, someone's coming,"

"Hang on, I'm trying to pick the lock—"

"No time, Buck—Bobby's coming, and he's got some important people with him and they're heading here _NOW_ "

" _Shit_ , okay, uh—let's hide!" Buck lets go of his efforts to pry the briefcase open, now that a much more important task is ahead of him: not getting fired for snooping around.

" _Hide!?_ " Eddie looks wildly at the blond, but Buck doesn't seem to notice as he's busily trying to open some locker doors lined along the walls of Bobby's office. No luck.

"Okay, this supply closet's open, let's get in there!" Buck all but pulls Eddie's hand to join him inside the closet, and as the footsteps of Bobby and company becomes louder, so does their heartbeats. They manage to shut the closet door with a quiet _thud_.

-

"...tight squeeze." Eddie murmurs, their positions _very_ unbecoming. Stuck in the dark supply closet for the time being, Eddie's facing Buck with their chests practically glued to each other. ' _How hard is it to stay calm and not think about my very strong, romantic feelings for him, now that I'm trapped in here with him in this very cramped, dark space with nearly no distance between us? It should be a piece of cake, right?_ ' He thought to himself.

And he thought _wrong_.

"...I _might_ not have thought this through," Buck gives his best friend a shy smile and a nervous laugh, every single movement he tries to do only giving their bodies more friction, which gives Buck a _very_ clear sense of how Eddie's body feels against his. _Not_ like he's been imagining it all this time, of course. ' _God, it's so hard not to get hard right now._ '

" _Might?_ " Eddie scoffs good-naturedly, despite himself. "Buck, out of _all_ the stupid things you've done— _this_ is definitely one of the top 5."

Buck creases his eyebrows in confusion. "I have _not_ made enough stupid mistakes for you to make a compilation like that, _thank you very much._ " And if he _could_ cross his arms in mock anger, he would. Except that there's not even enough space to do that _without_ touching either sides of Eddie's forearms.

"Not _only_ that it's a compilation, Buck—there's enough of it to make a _best hits_ album, full of fan favorites," Eddie gives him a challenging smirk, which Buck can only perceive as _sexy as hell_ , especially in the dark.

"Try me, Eddie. Name _one_."

"I'll do you one _better_. I'll name _three_ ," Eddie smugly holds Buck's gaze, the _will-they-won't-they_ dynamic at its peak intensity. " _First_ , when you tried to bob for apples in the halloween bash last year, and you end up hitting your head on the bucket's _ridges_ instead. You ended up getting _stitches_ , remember?"

Buck scoffs in blatant dismissal, rolling his eyes with a small smile. " _Big deal_. That happens to me _all_ the time when I was a kid," and just a split second after saying that, he realizes that maybe it's _not_ a fact he should be proud of. Eddie only worldlessly raised his eyebrows at him.

" _Second_ , when you were in a literal black friday _stampede_ because of a _firetruck toy?_ You were wrestling it out of several _elder women's_ hands, and you got bruised ribs after that, for fuck's sake,"

Buck smiles fondly at the memory. "Chris _loves_ that firetruck! He said it was _the_ best christmas present _ever,_ and I _may_ have regretted the bruised ribs, but it was worth it in the end."

Eddie can't fight a smile forming on his lips. It's true, Chris _does_ love the firetruck toy. "And _finally_ , the third,"

But that's gonna have to wait.

The door to Bobby's office swings open. "So, captain Nash—can I count on you to lead the program?" A raspy feminine voice can be heard from outside the supply closet, making Buck and Eddie jump.

" _Absolutely_. Just let me run the numbers and I'll get back to you with the details," Bobby replies, and they both try to be as still as possible.

" _Buck_..." Eddie's voice a soft whisper under his breath, turning Buck's attention to him.

" _Shh!_ " quietly, Buck shushes the brunette, pressing his hand onto Eddie's lips.

Eddie's trying his best to stay still. Really, he _is_. But the hammering noise of his own heartbeat from having Buck's hand over his lips drowns out any sense of logic. Wordlessly, he stares into Buck's eyes with a dark intensity.

He grabs Buck's hand away from his lips to return the favor. Only this time, instead of putting his _hand_ over Buck's lips, Eddie uses his own _lips_ on Buck's.

Buck's eyes widen in shock, but before he could make out _any_ form of a surprised yelp, Eddie cups Buck's face with his hands, deepening the kiss with a fervent intensity. It's hard to move around, and with the limited set of options the closet provides, Buck decides to put his hands on either side of Eddie's shoulders in a firm grip, which encourages Eddie to kiss him even deeper.

This kiss feels like home. His hands cupping Buck's face and with Buck's hands on his shoulders, it feels right. It feels natural. It feels like _home_. It feels like something they've already done a thousand times even though they haven't, but maybe they should've. Buck's breath hitches, and they reluctantly pull away from the kiss—though his hands are still on Eddie's shoulders.

"... is this the third?" Buck sheepishly smiles, his voice only slightly above a whisper.

" _Huh?_ " Eddie stares at Buck, the context lost on him. In case Buck wasn't paying attention, Eddie's brain had turned into slime the second Buck decided to kiss him back.

"The third _stupidest_ thing I've ever done?" Buck gives Eddie a sly smile, and at _this_ point? They _really_ couldn't care about being caught anymore.

" _Oh_ ," Realization dawns on Eddie. He can only bashfully purse his lips. "...Maybe _this_ one is mine."

" _What's_ yours?" Buck asks, a tinge of flirtiness in his voice. "Your _top 3 stupidest thing_?"

"It's _you_ , stupid," Eddie rolls his eyes, but a fond smile makes its way onto his face.

Buck softly presses his forehead against Eddie's, wordlessly tracing Eddie's jawline with his fingers. He closes his eyes, all kinds of emotions running through his mind, but one emotion stands above all others.

Happiness.

"We're gonna have to be quiet now, though. _For real_ " Buck whispers, Eddie giving a soft nod in response.

—

"What the _hell_ is taking them so long?" Chimney checks his watch as if he's been keeping the time. He sighs and crosses his arms, slumping down next to Hen on the couch in the loft.

"I'm telling you, they probably got caught. Bobby's _probably_ giving them an earful right now. And remember, _if_ he asks—"

"We feign innocence, got it," Chimney finishes the rest of Hen's sentence, earning a raised eyebrow and a nod from her.

Suddenly, Bobby clambered up the stairs and makes his way to the loft. He approaches Hen and Chimney with an unreadable expression. "Have _any_ of you seen Buck and Eddie?"

Hen and Chimney could only look at each other with raised eyebrows. " _Nope_. They're probably out getting lunch right now," Hen shrugs, confidently trying to bluff her way out.

Bobby sighs, only wordlessly nodding at Hen's answer and turns around to leave. They both heaved a sigh of relief.

"I _really_ hope they find out what's in the briefcase instead of playing seven minutes in heaven or something," Chimney stretches his legs on the couch, and Hen only gives him a look.

" _As if,_ " She interjects. "They're too dense to realize their feelings for each other, remember?"

Chimney sighs. "I guess,"

A movement from the corner of his eye catches him by surprise. " _Although_..." he taps on Hen's shoulder to get her attention, and redirects it onto the pair that just got up the stairs, now making a beeline for the kitchen area.

"...Not _too_ dense after all, huh." Hen gives Chimney a look, and they both share a quiet chuckle as Buck and Eddie, their hair a little messy; the collar of their shirts slightly crumpled and their expressions on cloud nine, looks at each other with all the love in the world while sharing a leftover burrito, their hands intertwined all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) my tumblr is [here](https://lilacsheen.tumblr.com) if you wanna send me memes, prompts, or whatever! I'm happy to talk :)


End file.
